Babysitter?
by DigitalAngel4U
Summary: When Mystique is told to watch over Pietro she becames closer and more protective of the Brotherhood. But what happens when she gets close to Pietro in a way Magneto would certainly not approve? Will she know what to do? PietroMystique. Slightly AU.
1. Call me Raven

Ohh it's a Mystique/Quicksilver ship. I'm sure you're thinking "Eww.. that's pedophilic!" But I got the idea from a fic I read of Lucid Dreamers'  
and the idea interested me. But this is an AU timeline wise. Mystique still works for Magneto, mutants have not yet been outed, Tabitha's gone and Wanda is with the Brotherhood  
and she still has her memories. Whew! Now that you know what's going on  
enjoy the fic!  
  
Mystique had never liked children. Especially not snotty, bratty children. And she was by all means NOT a babysitter. So why was she sitting here staring at the one mutant she hated more than anything, and her employer, being told that it was exactly what she was to do? She had yet to figure it out.  
"I beg your pardon?" she said through gritted teeth as if she had misheard him. Magneto leaned forward in his seat, the ever-powerful aura surrounding him, more suffocating than the stench of too much cologne or humidity on a rainy day.  
"You knew the moment you freed Wanda from that asylum that she would come after me. Your intentions I assume. However that is not what worries me. I am worried by the fact that in her fury she may harm Pietro. And seeing as it is your fault she has been broken out I am putting you in charge of protecting him. If he is harmed it will be you who takes the blame not Wanda. Understood?"  
She nodded, fists clenched as they bled with perspiration in the stuffy room. "Am I to inform the team of your return?" she asked knowing not to questions his sudden urgency to protect his son.  
"No." he said shortly, and softly, "They are not to be informed. Just remember that I will be watching." She sighed, "I'll remember." It was in that one instant that she sympathized with Magneto. Because he too loved his children, but would more than likely never be able to tell them that in fear of putting their lives in danger. She herself had once contemplated taking Magnetos' son from him the way he had from her. And for that she felt terrible. She would let no harm come to Pietro.  
  
For once in a long while Raven Darkholme walked through the doors of the Brotherhood Boarding House silently as to not disturb the strange peace she found inside. "Hello." Her alto voice echoed throughout the hallway.  
She glanced at her watch. 5:30. 'Perfect.' She thought. Principal Kelly would still be at the school. However no one else would be. Well.no one that in her opinion mattered. As the teams' first assignment with her back, Magneto had told her he wanted her in a position that would help her better watch over the students. A position that she had once occupied. Which was why she needed to get rid of Kelly, and fast.  
She smirked. She didn't really want to get them involved in this but they needed a mission. She walked into the living room of the trashing house. Looking around she spotted the young mutants conversing silently. More than likely about her return.  
"Hello boys." She spoke in the least threating manner possible. "Ahem!" she heard form Wanda. "And girl." She said with a sigh. Suddenly she noticed an absence. "Where's Pietro?" she questioned. "He's at work, yo! He'll be off in a couple minutes." Todd informed her.  
Curious she sat on a moth eaten lazy boy. "Since when has he had to get a job?" she asked. This time it was Lance who spoke up. "Ever since you and Magneto ditched and we couldn't afford anything!" he snapped. She looked at him. Really looked at him. He looked too old for his age. His eyes were challenging as if he dared her to deny it. He deserved to be in charge of this one. No doubt Kelly had given him Hell.  
"Where does he work?" She questioned wondering how long it would take him to get home. Home.. it would have to be home for now. "Oh you know, somewhere downtown."  
Her eyes immediately widened. "Downtown!" she exclaimed, "Doing what?" They shrugged. She immediately handed Lance a manila folder as she explained the guidelines of the mission to him. Turning on her heel she began to walk off. "Hey!" Wanda shouted to her, "Where are you going?"  
"To find your brother and see just what he's up to in Downtown, Bayville. And make sure he's alright." She said as she hurried out the door.  
  
Pietro sighed as he slinked down the hallway of the abandon warehouse (how original am I?) with a green colored disk in his hand. Turning the corner he saw the man whom he was employed by. He didn't know who he was or what kind of information was on that disk. All he knew was that he was being paid five grand to obtain it. He raised his eyebrow elegantly. The strange man smirked as he slipped him the cash.  
"Your good kid, I'll give you a call." The man whispered. "We'll see." Pietro also whispered. He never worked for the same person more than once. He could get in way too deep.  
He was gone in a flash, and soon walking down the lonely streets of downtown Bayville. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" came an irritated voice from the street. He looked over to see the voice coming from none other than.. "Mystique!"  
She glared at him, "That's right! Now get in the car!" she snapped. He stared at her in disbelief before saying, "No way you're not my mother!" "I don't see her here, do you? Now get out of the rain before you catch a cold!"  
He grumbled as he clambered ever so gracefully into the car. "You want to explain to me what that was all about?" he opened his mouth then promptly shut it. Looking to Raven much like a stunned fish. Finally he settled with an incoherent "How did you know?"  
"Oh please Mr. Maximoff, I'm a shape-shifter I was that nasty little bug hiding in the floor cracks." She chastised him. "Okay first off," he started, "Do NOT call me Mr. Maximoff! It's annoying and secondly I was making money because you and Magneto weren't around to help out so NAH!" he said ever maturely sticking out his tongue.  
"First put that tongue back in your mouth before I tear it off. And fine, Pietro but if I catch you doing that again," she began but was cut off by Pietro's call of "Fine! You won't catch me!"  
That shut her up. They drove in silence for an awkward moment or two. Finally Pietro broke the silence. "Hey look I'm sorry I shouldn't have been so immature, I mean at least you care. It's more than Magneto does."  
For a moment she wondered if Kurt thought the same of her. "He cares a lot more than you think." She whispered. He looked at her for a few moments. "You spoke with him didn't you?" She nodded. "What did he want."  
"To make sure you were safe." She told him truthfully. Knowing she couldn't lie when his eyes were on her. She could have sworn she saw him smile. "And give me some assignments." He smirked, "Probably something you can't handle as usual." He told her smugly.  
Resisting the urge to lean over and throttle him she simply smiled and replied, "Sounds like a challenge." He smiled against his will. "Gee Mystique you might be more interesting than I presumed."  
She raised an eyebrow at his words. "Don't call me that," she told him. He gave her a puzzled expression, "Call me Raven."  
  
DigitalAngel4U: Like it? Love it? Hate It? Tell me! I'll take reviews and constructive criticism. I'll also except flames, but please folks make them intelligent. If you like it I'll continue. 


	2. Detention?

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters as you know. Because if I did I wouldn't have to write these. Now would I?  
  
Mystique never realized how much she didn't know about the members of the Brotherhood. For instance she didn't know Lance could play the guitar, or that Todd could paint, that Freddy could cook or that Wanda really did care about her brother.  
Strangely enough it was the speed demon himself that truly had her in the dark. He was constantly challenging her authority and twisting her words. Giving her absolutely no room to even get to know him. It made her wonder what had happened to make him so untrustworthy.  
Sighing she stepped into the school's main office. "Hello Principal Darkholme. Welcome back." Raven plastered on a smile with a "Hello, Cindy." As she walked past the blonde haired bimbo that was the secretary.  
The smile immediately faded as she walked into her now acclaimed office. She had to hand it to the boys. They scared that man shitless. Though she wasn't sure if Xavier had informed his students of her position or not. She was in no mood to get a new identity when she liked this one just fine.  
Step one on her agenda. Enroll Wanda in school. 'She deserves a good education after all she's been through.' She thought, 'Better give her separate classes from Pietro. Now just how am I going to get him to open up to me?' She immediately cursed herself with a slam of her fist on her oak desk. Why was he nagging at her mind?  
Suddenly her phone rand as she reached to answer it, "Yes?" she asked as neutrally as possible. Cindy's gum smacking could be heard as she said, "There's a cute young fella' out here to see ya Ms. Raven."  
Raven bit back a scream at the air headedness of her secretary. Damn school boards. "I'm sorry Cindy, but I don't let "cute young fellas" in without a name."  
There was hushed whispering and a "What's your name honey?" on Cindy's behalf. Then she said, "He says his name is Pietot-piert..." Raven sighed, why her? "Pietro?" she asked. "Yeah that's it!" her dimwitted worker realized. "Hold on." Raven informed her.  
Striding across her office she opened the door only to see Cindy giggling like mad as Pietro leaned over the desk chatting her up. "Mr. Maximoff!" HE looked over at her and gave her a smug grin. "Give me a call, Kay?" he said winking at Cindy who blushed and nodded.  
Irritated she took her finger and looped it through the neck of his shirt and literally dragged him into her office. Freeing himself from her he plopped into one of her chairs as his legs dangled carelessly off the side, "Hey I like your secretary she's cu-" he began but was cut off by Raven. "Don't even think about it she's too old for you."  
He shrugged. "She's what thirty? Around your age right?" She glared at him as he gulped. "Hehe." he laughed nervously, "In less you're younger in which case I'm sorry!" He cried throwing his hands above his face as if to defend himself. She rolled her eyes.  
"Why are you here, Mr. Maximoff?" she questioned. "Please Raven, call me Pietro he told her with a smirk. "And I'm here because Duncan's got a good view at the top of the flag pole right now as his idiot friends try to get him down as we speak." He informed her. She buried her face into her hands. "What this time?" She mumbled.  
"Him and his jerk off friends were beating up Todd for no good reason." He protested. She raised and eyebrow. She had no idea that they were a close knit group. She sighed. "As much as I'd like to let this one slide Pietro I can't. You'll both have detention after school. You come to my office and he'll go help the tutor session. Okay?"  
He shrugged, "Fine by me but I feel sorry for all those kids at tutoring." She snickered despite herself. "Go back to class Pietro and try to stay out of trouble."  
Picking his slim form out of the chair he nodded, "See you after school. Raven." He muttered before walking out. "Well this will be interesting." She said to herself with a sigh.  
  
DigitalAngel4U: So what will happen at detention? You'll have to review if you want more. J/K! You'll see. And no they won't instantly get all cuddly. The process will take time. 


	3. It was NOT a date!

Raven tapped her fingers on her desk idly as she waited. She glanced irritably at her watch. Maximoff still hadn't shown. And she was starting to get agitated. Suddenly the door swung open.  
Not even bothering to ask whom it was she muttered "You're late." He gave her a sad look. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you trying to give me puppy eyes?" she questioned. He smirked, "Only if you think their cute." He told her in a hopeful tone.  
He let out a squeak as his antics were rewarded with a slap on the head. "Hey!" he protested, but Raven gave no mind as she began to speak. "Hurry up and file those papers Maximoff I don't like being here anymore than I have to."  
With a gust of wind the files were finished. "Me neither." He began, "Why don't we just ditch?" She gave him a disbelieving look. "I don't-" she started but was cut off as he grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of her office. "Come on Rave," he said pointedly to her, "Loosen up, have some fun, we can..go to the movies!"  
She sighed, "You're not going to shut up until I agree are you?" she questioned. He shook his head fiercely. "Fine but I'm driving. I value my life." She snapped. Glancing at him she saw the puppy face. She mumbled inaudibly. He looked at smugly, "No one," he told her surly, "Can resist the puppy face."  
Her response was to glare at him. They walked to her smooth, black Ferrari. Pietro hopped excitedly into the passenger seat. "How fast does this baby go?" he questioned in a rather guyish way if it made any sense to anyone other than her.  
She thought for a moment before replying, "Most likely not as fast as you'd like it." He smiled at her, "Most things don't." he admitted. She started up the car. She gave him a feeble look. "Umm how do you get there?" she asked.  
He stared at her as if she were the strangest thing on the Earth. "You mean to tell me you've never been to the movies?" he asked in an estranged way. "It's not a bad thing," she muttered. He quirked an eyebrow at her before replying, "Yeah it's just hopelessly unhealthy."  
He sighed, "We don't have time for me to give directions." He said hopping out and zipping (my nifty way to verbalize his powers) over to her door. He immediately motioned for her to get out of the car.  
Curious she did as requested only to shriek as he picked her up. "Pietro Maximoff! Put me down this instant!" she ordered. "It's faster this way." he assured her as they zipped off.  
Raven slowly opened her eyes as she was bombarded with the vicious wind. She clung desperately to his shirt. "Oh my God.oh my God." She began to mutter as the world flew past her. She looked up at him only to see his attention focused on the street ahead.  
Yet suddenly he looked down and smiled, "I'm not going to drop you!" he chastised. Suddenly they came to a quick stop. He gently put her down. "See," he began, "Was that so bad?" he questioned. His only answer was her purse connecting to his face.  
"Owwie." he whined, "I guess I deserved that." She nodded as she began to straighten her clothes out. "Now," she said, "exactly what movie did you drag me down here to watch?" He put his hand on his chin in a thinking gesture.  
"How about 'Something's Gotta Give'?" he asked. She shook her head. Then made a suggestion she didn't think she would make. "How about.. 'Love Actually'?" she asked. He wrinkled his brow. "A chick flick?" he wondered disapprovingly. "Pietro," she warned her eyes flashing a brilliant yellow. "Hehe.why not?" he tried again.  
She smiled warmly at him. "Good." She said curtly as she began to walk to the ticket booth. "Hey wait!" Pietro exclaimed as he grabbed her elbow. Her eyebrows lifted as they often did when she was in the speedster's presence. "What?" she asked confused.  
He smiled, "There's a better way to get in." he informed her. She didn't like his mischievous tone. "Pietro!" she chastised, "We are NOT sneaking in!"  
"Oh come on, it'll be fun." He persuaded. 'Well,' she thought, 'Maybe just this once..'  
And those were her last thoughts as she found herself creeping in through the back of the theatre. They had just barely missed being caught by an usher. But she had loved the rush. "Glad you liked it." Pietro informed as she voiced her thoughts.  
The rest of the movie was spent with Pietro making comments at the screen, while Raven loved every moment of the movie. She couldn't help but laugh when the speedster was bombarded with popcorn and threats if he didn't shut up.  
"Hey," Pietro poked her with the straw of his slurpie, "what time is it?" She glanced at her watch. "6:30, why?" she asked. "Aw man." He mumbled, "I have to get to work."  
'Oh do you now?' She thought, still not liking his little 'temporary' job. They would talk about that later. "Okay then, let's go." She said. He nodded. They walked out of the theatre. Not aware of the two pairs of eyes that followed them out.  
  
The little run back to Raven's car had been most exhilarating, though she would never admit that to Pietro. She sighed contently as she entered the Boarding House. "Ahem." Came the disguised cough from the staircase. She looked over to see Lance leaning against the rail, arms crossed as a smirk played across his lips.  
'What now?' she wondered. "Can I help you Mr. Alvers?" she asked irritably. "Yeah," he started, "You know I saw the weirdest thing on my date with Kitty. It was my best friend and - my principal. On what looked a lot like a date."  
Caught by the unexpected accusation, Raven's face took on the infamous 'fish look' as she stuttered then recovered. "Why were you watching 'Love Actually'?" she challenged. He shook his finger at her, "Ah ah ah," he taunted, "The question is.what were you doing there with Speedy?"  
"Detention was over and he just wanted to see it!" she defended herself. "Sure," Lance said still smirking. She threw her hands in the air frustrated. "I honestly don't have time for this!" she snapped as she stalked upstairs.  
"And Alvers," she snapped getting his attention, "Hmn?" he inquired. "It was NOT a date," she informed him determined to get the last word in. "Yes it was!" he called after her.  
"No it wasn't!" she yelled feeling much like a child as she slammed her door. 'Was it?" she asked no one in particular.  
  
DigitalAngel4U: So it is moving a little fast but it'll still be at least four more chapters before they even start liking each other! Please review! (. 


	4. Chess, cocoa, and getting to know you

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of X-men: Evolution. So...yeah. Okay on with the fic!  
  
She narrowed her eyes in pure agitation. The dark brown searching the icy blue as if questioning their presence. The tension that flood between them was thicker than water and certainly thicker than blood. The silence was suffocating as neither had any intention to speak what was on their minds.  
Finally Raven spoke. Caving in to the silence she said, "Pietro.what exactly are you doing here?" He smirked as if expecting the question "Vandalized public property and got sent to the principal's office. Shame on me."  
She fought her mouth, forcing it not to tug upwards. "You don't seem too guilt ridden." He shrugged. "Well," she began, "there's not much work to do here." she was not at all surprised when he cut her off. "No problem we can waste the hour." He informed her.  
She looked at him suspiciously, "What exactly did you do?" He simply smiled, "You don't want to know." He informed her. "I'll take your word for it." she trailed off. "So how do you plan on passing this time?" she asked as she watched him rummage through some of her cabinets. Smiling he pulled out a chess board she didn't know she had. She fought the temptation that she had to talk about the other day.  
He looked at her curiously at her. "You play?" he asked innocently as he motioned to the chess board. Dumbfounded she nodded. She then scowled as he pulled out two shot glasses and a bottle of Scotch. "Pietro."she said warningly. He smiled at her, "Oh come on Rave you know you want to."  
At this she raised her eyebrow. "Fine. But if any one knows I let you drink." he waved a hand at her impatiently. "They won't, you really shouldn't worry so damn much." he told her.  
"Now were going to play a little game of chess." He began. "But this game has rules." He poured the drink into the shot glasses. "For every piece you lose you take one drink and tell one secret about yourself. Deal?"  
She sighed, 'Why do I put up with this?' she asked herself. "Fine." She agreed, "But I must warn you I'm very good at chess." He gave her a charming smile and replied, "So am I."  
  
So there they sat with only two pieces moved and none taken as Raven began to get eager for a drink. She swiftly maneuvered her knight to steal his pawn. He smirked as he downed the shot abruptly said, "My hair use to be black.", and took her knight.  
She smiled as she thought of Pietro being born with black hair. She downed her shot and spilled "When I was little I wanted to be a ballerina." Pietro snorted silently. And it went on thus:  
"Once I flashed my foster mom and gave her a heart attack."  
"I use to take karate."  
"I got my powers when I was five."  
"I never knew my parents."  
"This is the first time I ever played chess." "Wait! What do you mean this is the first time you've played?" she asked disbelievingly, "Then how come I'm losing so terribly?"  
He shrugged carelessly. With swift move he said, "Checkmate. Tell me." She gaped at the board. Fifteen years of playing and this is where it got her? This blowed in laments terms. She spared a quizzical look. "Your father's an excellent player as well." She commented, taking note of the way his features darkened at the mention of his father. She made no move to apologize. He was smooth, he could steer the conversation himself.  
Suddenly he snorted. "That's a crappy secret Mystique." He told her and she made no move to hide her disappointment at the sudden formality.  
She caved, "I enjoyed my time with you at the movies the other day." She said as she skipped the glass and took a drink from the bottle. He smirked.  
"That's more like it." He informed her. He jerked his head to the door. "C'mon. It's late...I'll walk you home." She looked at him, clearly exasperated, wondering how he knew she had walked to work. She smirked, up to the challenge. "I didn't know walking was your style Pietro."  
He smirked, "There's a lot you don't know about me." He informed her. She smiled coyly at him her eyes glinting playfully. "It's a long walk home. Start talking." And he surprised her. By awarding her with a shy laugh and shake of the head. Perhaps this was the real Pietro.  
  
"So where'd you learn to play chess like that?" she questioned him curiously. He smiled at her, "Same place my father learned." He told her. She took a sip of the hot chocolate they had bought on the way. Her head tilted to the side interested. "From my Godfather."  
"Oh and who's that?" she asked. A pause.. "Oh you know...Xavier." She coughed, choking on her coca. His eyes widened. "Oh shit!" he squeaked. "Are you okay?" he asked giving her back somewhat timid pats.  
She nodded with a deep swallow. She then let out a fit of laughter. He eyed her questioningly. "What's so funny?" he demanded.  
Holding her hand up, she shook her head. "Oh nothing." She said, "Just thinking of how screwed I would've been if I had been choking on solids. I mean come on.haven't you ever heard of the Heimlich?" she asked smirking.  
Once again his maturity won over as he stuck his tongue out at her. "I have actually. And they're called abdominal thrusts." He stated matter- of-factly.  
She rolled her eyes for the first time in a long time. "Whatever." She mumbled. She found herself frightened by just how much she enjoyed Pietro's company. Because, she realized, that when in his presence she felt younger and more alive. And that made her feel ..well kind of stingy.  
He bent down and blew cold steam into her face. "Where do you think the Heimlich thing came from anyway? Some guy right?" he rambled obviously not wanting to talk about Xavier.  
  
She sighed somewhat childishly. "You think about the weirdest things, don't you?" she questioned him. He smirked, "Oh you have no idea." He confided cockily. She looked at him for a moment before shaking her head. "Never mind. I don't want to know."  
"Yeah you do." He teased but then made a somewhat sober face, "So do I have a bedtime or anything? Because it's little past midnight."  
She groaned. For a moment she had forgotten about their age difference and thought.. What had she thought? She honestly wasn't sure anymore. She was distracted by a gleam of silver that shone around Pietro's pale neck. 'What's this?' she wondered curiously.  
She leaned over and hooked the silver chain with a slim finger. She was surprised when Pietro did not protest as the necklace fell out of his shirt to reveal a shiny, silver crucifix.  
She looked up at him with her eyebrow raised. Slowly she thought out the right words. "I didn't know you were Christian." she trailed off. "Yeah well," he began taking the cross from her as he fumbled with it, "everyone has to believe in something."  
"So," she started slowly as millions of questions surfaced her mind, "why do you hide it?" she looked at him her large brown eyes held a look of admiration at his seemingly brave beliefs.  
He shrugged. "Normally I wouldn't.but I know the others don't believe in God. Especially not Wanda. And I guess I just don't want more barriers to separate me from any of them. I feel that maybe one day..I don't know.maybe something great will happen and this little flicker of something might make them hope, and maybe even believe.."  
He shrugged as he trailed off. "Hey Raven?" he said to her. "Yes Pietro?" she inquired as they walked past a random shop. The air was cold and heavy with the confessions of the youth. He looked at her differently that moment. With more than just respect. And it seemed like eternity till he spoke once more.  
"Thanks for listening to me." He whispered. "Don't mention it." She breathed awed that such a young. well boy, could make her look at things so differently in such a short time.  
The light of the lamppost shone on them like some heavenly sign as Pietro licked his chapped lips and moved closer towards her. "Raven?" he asked. And she knew what he was asking. His eyes said it. "Can I kiss you?"  
Never knowing quite what to say around Pietro she could only nod. He leaned down as he caught her lips in the first of many kisses to be made by the two. And she melted into his arms. And at that moment she didn't care who was watching, or how wrong it was. She just wanted to spend this one moment with the only person who could make her stutter and wonder. She just wanted to be with Pietro. And he wanted to be with her.  
  
DigitalAnge4U: Yes I know I'm a liar and can't keep the sap from pouring out. But hey! They are cute together, nay? And yes I'll it admit it was very OOC. Especially on Mystique's behalf. And I'm sorry if I offended anyone with the religion part, but the Brotherhood strikes me as the type of people who have lived through to much to hold onto any kind of fate. I'll explain Pietro's reasons for his in the next chapter. Plus the controversy starts as people start catching on! I'll try to update ASAP! Please Review! I'm so lonely. 


	5. Suspicous

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights or characters to this cartoon and only own the small resemblance to any plot. This story is not meant to offend anyone as it is written purely for you enjoyment...... so please enjoy it!  
  
He looked at her through the corner of his eye. Tap...tap...tap...tap...tap...tap...tap...tap...tap. Okay...something was bothering her. Pietro sighed.  
"Raven is something bothering you?" he asked her placing his hands over her own in an effort to stop her tapping. She only seemed to do that when she was nervous.  
He watched as her head snapped up to look at him, her red hair flinging forward as she did so. Pietro loved to see her in her natural form and he would never ask her to be anything more than who she really was. He could only imagine how many people had forced that upon her before.  
"Well.....no." she said dully. She'd gotten pretty bad at lying to him. After the kiss a couple of months prior Raven and Pietro had decided not to deny their attraction and mutual feelings toward each other any more than need be and had desperately been trying to keep their relationship a secret from just about everyone.  
Pietro rolled his eyes and tempered his affection for the older woman with scorn. Swinging his legs onto her desk in her office, which was now a surprisingly good place to meet seeing as no one was too shocked that the boy constantly got called there, he waited for her to break.  
She sighed and rubbed her temples. Standing up she pushed his legs off her desk and began to pace in her office as she watched the students below her window go about their lunch break and thought how best to tell Pietro what was on her mind.  
"If you keep worrying like this for nothing your going to go gray really fast." He told her with a smirk and she mock scowled at him before sitting on the edge of her desk pushing the chess board that they had previously been using aside.  
As she sat Pietro stood and started digging around inside his pockets and pulled out two balloons. He raised an eyebrow at her as if waiting for her to spill as he began to fill the two balloons with water from the sink located off to the side of her office.  
"It's umm just that," she began trying not to be too worried about what he was planning on doing with the balloons. "It's just that your father's coming to visitandI'mafraidthathemightfindoutabout....us." she told him all in a rush causing him to drop a water balloon unexpectedly too soon out of her office's window. A squeal was heard from below. "Pietro!" the voice shrieked. Pietro tore his eyes from Raven for a moment to look at the voice.  
"Oh shit! Sorry Kitty!" he told her lamely as if it were to help. He looked back to Raven after she changed to her normal more human looking form. She walked over to him at the window and he handed her the second water balloon. "You know you want to." He stated. Sighing she let it roll out of her hand and hit a passerby.  
She giggled not understanding how she could never seem to get tired of Pietro's juvenile little games. She looked down to see whom she had hit and gasped. "Lance!" she shrieked and pushed Pietro out of view to lean over and apologize.  
Pietro laughed and grabbed her wrist pulling her back in. "Oh my God Raven you crack me up!" He told her pulling her to him and closing the windows. He placed a small kiss on her lips.  
"So," he said looking down to business suddenly, "what about this little visit from my father?"  
  
Lance glared up at the window from where he and Kitty had been plummeted with water balloons. Why on earth was Mystique doing dropping water balloons anyways? Sure for the last month or so she'd become much closer to all of them but she was still strict with them all. Especially Pietro. Poor guy hardly ever got to go out anymore and Lance could have sworn it had been nearly two months since he'd been on a date. And that was kind of weird for Pietro.  
Sighing he decided not to worry too much about it and turned to look at Kitty. He laughed at the wet hair hanging in front of her eyes. She glared at him as he went to give her a quick kiss.  
"I'm glad you think this is sooo funny! You need to tell Pietro to stop being so immature!" she told him haughtily. This got his attention.  
"Pietro?" he asked her confused. "That wasn't Pietro that was Darkholme." He told her. She looked at him incredulously.  
"Oh please Lance! Like I'm going to believe that my principal just pelted me with a water balloon! And besides, I just saw Pietro up there!" she told him truthfully.  
"Well Darkholme got me! Which means that Pietro must be up there with her." He stated matter of factly. Kitty's expression changed to quizzical.  
"Why would Pietro be in her office? Is he in trouble?" she asked. Lance shook his head, "Not for throwing water balloons that's for sure." Why was Pietro up there anyways? Whatever the reason it might be why Mystique was being so harsh on him. "But I'm going to find out." He told her determined.  
  
Pietro smirked as he heard Raven tell Lance and the others to go to the supermarket. He snickered knowing that Raven had already told them to do that yesterday. But they probably wouldn't notice or care.  
They luckily had money to spend due to Pietro's job, which Raven was still sour about, and it was a good excuse to leave. But Lance's words were a shocker.  
"Why? Mystique this is like the fourth time you've had us randomly leave the house. What's up with you lately?" he asked and Pietro smacked his hand on the wall. Well of course LANCE had to be the first to notice something was up.  
Lance's sudden questioning of her motives was bound to piss Raven off a little bit. "How dare you undermine my authority?" She squeaked as if being backed into a corner.  
Lance just sighed; "Look I just don't think that we should go to the super-" however he was cut off as Raven growled out a different suggestion.  
  
"Fine, go to the movies or something!" she told him slapping a 50 dollar bill into his hand, "Just get outta the goddamn house!"  
"O-kay..." Lance trailed off slightly before saying, "Todd, Freddy, Wanda, and Pietro! Y'all want to go to the mall?" he asked in a tone that told them it wasn't a choice. Wait.....Pietro?  
The speed demon zipped down the stairs and poked his head out from behind the stairs. "Y'know Lance I'm not feeling too great, I'll think I'll pass this time. Okay?" he told Lance who regarded him suspiciously before nodding and walking out the door with the others.  
"Whew!" Raven said as she flopped down onto the couch. "I thought they'd never leave!" she declared. Pietro nodded.  
"Lance is definitely getting suspicious." He told her, causing her to look over at him.  
"You think so?" she asked patting the spot next to her on the couch. He sat down next to her and she sighed, laying her head on his shoulder.  
"Well then we'll have to be a lot more careful. Right?" she asked him sounding slightly worried. Their age difference was drastic enough to get Raven fired, Magneto pissed, and everyone else extremely freaked out.  
"Really really careful." He told her eyes closed, actually looking tired. That was until a pillow was whammed right into his unguarded face. He jumped into the air.  
He glared at Raven whom had a pillow behind her back and looked innocently away. He kept staring at her. She threw her hands in the air.  
"What?" she demanded as if innocent of his unspoken accusation, "You were acting like an old man!" He sat down and turned away from her. She sighed. "Argh!"  
Leaning forward she kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry." She said. Still no response. Then.....WHAM!  
"Hey!" she shouted as he jumped up and dodged as she tossed another pillow at him. And just having fun together, they knew they would be just fine when Magneto came to town.  
  
"Hey Kurt!" Kitty chirped happily as she walked into the mansion after school. He figured she must have been with Lance lately. He was getting more used to the fact of Lance and Kitty getting back together. But that was probably due to him being with Amanda.  
He watched as she picked up the phone, nodded and walked back to the door. "Hey! Now where are you going?" he asked her confused. She shrugged then grinned.  
"Spying with Lance. Wanna come?" She asked slyly. He bit his lip. She seemed to know what he was thinking.  
"Oh don't worry about Lance or the others." She told him earnestly, "They seem to fine with me and you."  
He nodded, flicked his holographer on and walked out the door with her. "So who is it we're spying on?" he asked her curious to know where he was going. She smiled at him and dropped her voice slightly.  
"Pietro and Principal Darkholme," she told him with a grin, "Lance is positive something weird is going on!"  
His mouth seemed to drop. Pietro Maximoff.....and his mother! That wasn't good! And it was just a little too suspicious.  
He grabbed her wrist and ran towards the gates where the brotherhood was waiting. Kitty phased them through the gate.  
"Hey what is Blue Boy doing here?" Todd asked sounding kind of upset. "Shut up Todd!" they all snapped.  
"This is kind of my business too." He told them, Kitty nodding furiously behind him. Lance sighed.  
"I guess," he said and let the car lurch forward. Now.........how were they going to do this?  
  
DigitalAngel4U: Sorry this chapter wasn't very long or productive. And I feel bad that I haven't updated in such a long time seeing as a few people were interested it seemed. Well review, flame or critique me! I'd love to hear what you have to say! 


	6. Insecure

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the cartoon X-men: Evolution nor do I own its characters. Furthermore, this story was not meant to offend anyone and was written solely for your enjoyment. So please, enjoy it!

"Okay." Raven mumbled from her comfortable seat on the couch, tangled up with Pietro. She hadn't thought past those words but she figured it was a good start.

"Okay what?" Pietro called her on it as he ran his fingers through her dark hair. He didn't care what she chose to look like and she had been staying in her Darkholme guise for months. It was just how she thought he was use to seeing her.

"I think I'm gonna go change." She mumbled forcing her self to get up only to have him grab her and pull her back down.

"Yeah….no." He mumbled only to get whacked on the head.

"I am NOT spending the rest of the day in my work clothes you creep. But you can start dinner while I'm doing that." She told him as he quirked an eyebrow.

"Good idea." He nodded slowly wondering if the "behind closed doors" situation was still bothering her.

She nodded and stood up helping him up off the couch.

"But nothing greasy!" She called to him as she walked over to the stairs, "I like my arteries just that way that they are!"

He rolled his bright eyes as he zipped up behind her.

"Talk about your arteries all you want I know you just don't wanna get fat." He teased pinching her sides. She jumped and punched him on the shoulder.

"Hey!" He grouched as he rubbed his arm, "What did I tell you about unleashing that vicious boxer within your soul? You hit hard."

She laughed as she walked up the stairs to her room. The noises of Pietro in the kitchen clanking in her ears.

It wasn't too late, the lights in her bedroom were off and her curtains were closed giving the room an overall dusty feel.

Not even bothering to stop her walk to her bed she jerked off her gold earrings and let them fall to the floor.

They were a birthday gift from her old husband. Kurt's father. She laughed as she slid her shoes off.

"What would he think of me now?"

She pulled her hair down and slipped her glasses off. Sighing she pulled a hand through her now long, dark hair.

Nothing better than he did.

He didn't care about her.

Standing up she jerked a dresser door open and grabbed a black razor back and dark green cargo sweat pants.

Not like Pietro cared. That she knew. He knew her big secrets. And he didn't care.

She changed quickly and looked in the mirror. She pulled her hair into a ponytail. She didn't look THAT old.

"Raven what are you doing?" She asked herself as she leaned in closer.

She knew that there was no way she was going to give up what she had without a fight. But how did Pietro feel? He had his whole life ahead of him.

"You're in love with him."

**PIETRO **was a fairly good cook. Nothing too spectacular but the only boy in the house other than Freddy who could be trusted to not blow up the kitchen. So when Raven asked him to make dinner he pulled out a frozen cart of lasagna and popped it in the oven.

He hauled himself up on the counter and looked down at the tile floors. He was beginning to get worried. He knew that Raven wasn't sure how seriously to take his affections.

Clenching his fists he glared up at the ceiling. He knew it wasn't fair of her to assume but he couldn't really understand where she was coming from.

He just wanted to know what he could do to prove that he loved her.

…………………………………………………………….Wait.

Backtrack, Holdup, Rewind……….WHAT did he just say?

He LOVED her.

Eyes open he hopped off the counter.

He LOVED her.

He loved her smile, her laugh, her worries, her overprotective streak, her right hook.

Whoa. He was in love………….so that's what that feeling was.

But…now he didn't know what to do. He knew that Raven had been married before. She was Kurt's mother so of course she had been in love.

How was he supposed to live up to those standards? When was he supposed to tell her? WAS he supposed to tell her? What if she didn't believe him? What if she thought he was just overeager and it wasn't really love?

Not used to having all these insecurities he turned to the cabinets and let his head thunk on the hard wood. He had never BEEN in love before.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't hear two things. One was the beeping of the oven.

The other was Raven coming into the kitchen. Her eyes were a bit puffy. Had she been crying?

They looked at each other for a good five minutes before speaking at the same time.

"Food's done."

"Have you been crying?"

She looked at him for another moment. "Don't worry about it." She told him icily.

He sighed and went to the oven. He could understand if she didn't want anyone else in the WORLD to know that she was crying. Nobody suspected it of her. They all thought she was an evil bitch for lack of a better word. And he knew that most people thought no better of him.

But she was supposed to tell HIM, he wasn't that rest of the world.

"Maybe I want to worry about it." He told her as he pulled the lasagna out of the oven. "Goddamnit!" he cursed when he saw the burnt food.

Setting it down he glared at it as Raven walked up next to him.

"What IS that?" she asked in a shaky voice that only confirmed Pietro's earlier assumption.

"I dunno, but we could always add ketchup, throw it in a blender and serve it in a bowl." He said seriously, the crack coming from the grossest breakfast they had ever eaten when Todd decided to make an EggShake.

"Ew, let's not and say we did." Pietro nodded at her suggestion.

He looked at her from the corner of his eye. Slipping an arm around her waist he pulled her closer to him and kissed her forehead.

Her dark brown eyes were really, exceptionally large when she turned them on him.

"It'll be okay." He told her.

He definitely wasn't talking about dinner.

"**CAN **you see anything?" Kitty hissed to her boyfriend from her spot in the jeep that was strategically placed behind a tree. When Lance had asked her to do this she hadn't known that he was actually serious. She just thought it was a way to be alone.

"No. Damn. I KNOW something's up." He muttered letting the binoculars fall from his eyes.

Kitty raised an eyebrow at him. "What exactly do you hope to accomplish? I mean-maybe they're together maybe they aren't. What do you plan on doing with this info anyway?" She asked them all.

Todd coughed something that suspiciously sounded like "Blackmail."

"Toad!" she shrieked, "Your horrible."

Wanda glared at the boy harshly. "He's kidding."

Lance nodded, "We just want to know what's going on. Shit's weird. Them dating isn't any weirder than what goes on everyday around that house any way. They shouldn't have to be so secretive."

"I'm not sure I want to hear this." Kurt mumbled feeling unwanted in the group. Maybe he would be happier NOT knowing what was going on. Pietro was HIS age for god's sake and Mystique was his MOTHER.

Wanda glared at him. "Then maybe you shouldn't be here."

This twerp was getting on her nerves majorly. Not to mention if they found out she didn't trust him to keep his mouth shut.

"Guys…" Freddy began slowly, "maybe we should just talk to them about it."

Kitty looked at him for a moment, "I for one know that Pietro will kill you if he founds out you spied on him."

Lance shook his head at her, "Aw hell no. You are so going down with us if he finds out."

"Which he will if you don't shut your trap Alvers." Wands hissed to him. "Now I for one feel stupid. The night is young so why don't we go have some fun why we still can and figure this out in the morning." She suggested. And when Wanda suggested something it was a little more than just a suggestion.

The little spying posse grumbled, all except for Kurt whose eyes couldn't help flicker back to the house.

**DigitalAngel4U:** Yes very short sorry. I like the idea to much to let it go but I haven't really been giving this story my all. I'll try to get a newer longer more productive chapter up soon. Tell me what you think. Good or bad all is welcome.


End file.
